tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Chronologische Reihenfolge der IDW Comics
Dies ist eine chronologische Auflistung der ''TMNT'' Comics von IDW Publishing herausgebracht wurden. 'Volume I' ''Change Is Constant *1 - "Change Is Constant" #1 *2 - "Change Is Constant" #2 *3 - "Change Is Constant" #3 *4 - "Change Is Constant" #4 *TMNT 30th Anniversary Special'' - "A Lot To Learn" ''Enemies Old, Enemies New *5 - "Enemies Old, Enemies New" #1 *Micro-Series'' #1 - ''Raphael'' *''Micro-Series'' #2 - ''Michelangelo'' *6 - "Enemies Old, Enemies New" #2 *''Micro-Series'' #3 - ''Donatello'' *''Infestation 2'' - ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #1 *''Infestation 2'' - ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #2 *7 - "Enemies Old, Enemies New" #3 *8 - "Enemies Old, Enemies New" #4 *''Micro-Series'' #3 - ''Leonardo'' ''Shadows of the Past *9 - "Shadows of the Past" #1 *10 - "Shadows of the Past" #2 *11 - "Shadows of the Past" #3 *Micro-Series'' #5 - ''Splinter'' *12 - "Shadows of the Past" #4 ''Sins of the Fathers *Micro-Series'' #6 - ''Casey Jones'' *13 - "Sins of the Fathers" #1 *14 - "Sins of the Fathers" #2 *''TMNT Annual 2012'' *''Micro-Series'' #7 - ''April'' *15 - "Sins of the Fathers" #3 *16 - "Sins of the Fathers" #4 ''Krang War *Micro-Series'' #8 - ''Fugitoid'' *17 - "Krang War" #1 *18 - "Krang War" #2 *19 - "Krang War" #3 *20 - "Krang War" #4 *''Villains Micro-Series'' #1 - ''Krang'' *''Villains Micro-Series'' #2 - ''Baxter'' 'The Secret History of the Foot Clan' *''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #1 *''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #2 *''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #3 *''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #4 ''City Fall *21 - (ohne Titel) *22 - "City Fall" #1 *[[TMNT Micro-Series|''Villains Micro-Series #3]] - ''Old Hob'' *23 - "City Fall" #2 *24 - "City Fall" #3 *''Villains Micro-Series'' #4 - ''Alopex'' *''Villains Micro-Series'' #5 - ''Karai'' *25 - "City Fall" #4 *''Villains Micro-Series'' #6 - ''Hun'' *''Villains Micro-Series'' #7 - ''Bebop & Rocksteady'' *26 - "City Fall" #5 *27 - "City Fall" #6 *28 - "City Fall" #7 *''Villains Micro-Series'' #8 - ''Shredder'' ''Northampton'' und ''Utrom Empire *29 - "Northampton" #1 *[[Utrom Empire (chapter 1)|''Utrom Empire #1]] *30 - "Northampton" #2 *''Utrom Empire'' #2 *31 - "Northampton" #3 *32 - "Northampton" #4 *''Utrom Empire'' #3 ''Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen * ''TMNT Annual 2014 *33 - "Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #1 *34 - "Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #2 *35 - "Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #3 *36 - "Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #4 ''Turtles in Time *[[Turtles In Time (chapter 1)|''Turtles In Time #1]] *''Turtles In Time'' #2 *''Turtles In Time'' #3 *''Turtles In Time'' #4 ''New Mutant Order *37 - (ohne Titel) *38 - "New Mutant Order" #2 *39 - "New Mutant Order" #3 *40 - "New Mutant Order" #4 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters I *[[TMNT/Ghostbusters 01|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #1]] *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters'' #2 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters'' #3 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters'' #4 ''Attack on Technodrome'' und ''Mutanimals *41 - "Attack on Technodrome" #1 *42 - "Attack on Technodrome" #2 *TMNT: Mutanimals #1'' *43 - "Attack on Technodrome" #3 *44 - "Attack on Technodrome" #4 *''TMNT: Mutanimals #2'' *''TMNT: Mutanimals #3'' *''TMNT: Mutanimals #4'' ''Vengeance'' und ''Casey & April *45 - "Vengeance" #1 *46 - "Vengeance" #2 *''FCBD 2015 - "Prelude to Vengeance" *47 - "Vengeance" #3 *''TMNT: Casey & April'' #1 *48 - "Vengeance" #4 *49 - "Vengeance" #5 *50 - "Vengeance" #6 *''TMNT: Casey & April'' #2 *''TMNT: Casey & April'' #3 *''TMNT: Casey & April'' #4 ''Order from Chaos *51 - (ohne Titel) *52 - (ohne Titel) *53 - (ohne Titel) *54 - (ohne Titel) *55 - (ohne Titel) Leatherhead'' und ''Fox Hunt *56 - (ohne Titel) *57 - "Leatherhead" #2 *58 - "Leatherhead" #3 *59 - (ohne Titel) *60 - (ohne Titel) Chasing Phantoms *61 - "Chasing Phantoms" #1 *62 - (ohne Titel) *63 - (ohne Titel) *64 - (ohne Titel) Bebop and Rocksteady Destroy Everything! *[[Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything! (chapter 1)|''Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything! #1]] *''Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' #2 *''Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' #3 *''Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' #4 *''Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' #5 ''The War To Come'' und ''Inside Out *Universe'' #1 - (ohne Titel) *''Universe'' #2 - (ohne Titel) *''Universe'' #3 - (ohne Titel) *''Universe'' #4 - (ohne Titel) *''Universe'' #1 - "Inside Out" *''Universe'' #2 - "Inside Out, Part 2" *''Universe'' #3 - "Inside Out, Part 3" *''Universe'' #4 - "Inside Out, Part 4" *''Universe'' #5 - "Inside Out, Part 5" ''Christmas Special'', Urban Legends, The Rot in the Shell und ''What Is Ninja? *Universe'' #5 - (ohne Titel) *65 - (ohne Titel) *66 - (ohne Titel) *''Universe'' #6 - (ohne Titel) *''Universe'' #6 - "What Is Ninja?" *''Universe'' #7 - "What Is Ninja? Part 2" *''Universe'' #8 - "What Is Ninja? Part 3" *''Universe'' #9 - "What Is Ninja? Part 4" ''The Jersey Devil'', Metalhead 2.0 und ''Desperate Measures *Universe'' #11 - "(ohne Titel) *''Universe'' #7 - "Metalhead 2.0, Part 1" *''Universe'' #8 - "Metalhead 2.0, Part 2" *67 - "Desperate Measures" #1 *68 - "Desperate Measures" #2 *69 - "Desperate Measures" #3 *70 - "Desperate Measures" #4 ''Toad Baron's Ball'', Pantheon Family Reunion, Pepperoni, und ''Usagi Yojimbo *Universe'' #9 - "Toad Baron's Ball, Part 1" *''Universe'' #10 - "Toad Baron's Ball, Part 2" *71 - "Pantheon Family Reunion" #1 *72 - "Pantheon Family Reunion" #2 *''Universe'' #10 - "Teenage Mutant Ninja Pepperoni" *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Usagi Yojimbo'' ''Karai's Path'' und ''Prey *Universe'' #12 - "Karai's Path, Part 1" *''Universe'' #13 - "Karai's Path, Part 2" *''Universe'' #14 - "Karai's Path, Part 3" *''Universe'' #15 - "Karai's Path, Part 4" *''Universe'' #12 - "Prey, Part 1" *''Universe'' #13 - "Prey, Part 2" *''Universe'' #14 - "Prey, Part 3" *''Universe'' #15 - "Prey, Part 4" ''Service Animals'' und ''Through Red Eyes *Universe'' #19 - "Service Animals, Part 1" *''Universe'' #20 - "Service Animals, Part 2" *''Universe'' #20 - "Through Red Eyes" ''Dimension X'', The Trial of Krang und ''Dangerous Waters *''FCBD (2017) - "Prelude to Dimension X" *73 - "The Trial of Krang" #1 *''TMNT: Dimension X'' #1 *''TMNT: Dimension X'' #2 *''TMNT: Dimension X'' #3 *''TMNT: Dimension X'' #4 *''TMNT: Dimension X'' #5 *''TMNT Day'' 2017 - ''TMNT Day'' Free Sampler *74 - "The Trial of Krang" #2 *75 - "The Trial of Krang" #3 *''Universe'' #22 - "Dangerous Waters" ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters II *[[TMNT/Ghostbusters II 01|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters II #1]] *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters II'' #2 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters II'' #3 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters II'' #4 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters II'' #5 ''From the Heart, For the Herd'', Triceratots! und ''Invasion of the Triceratons *Universe'' #16 - "Triceratots! Part 1" *''Universe'' #16 - "From the Heart, For the Herd, Part 1" *''Universe'' #17 - "Triceratots! Part 2" *''Universe'' #17 - "From the Heart, For the Herd, Part 2" *76 - "Invasion of the Triceratons" #1 *77 - "Invasion of the Triceratons" #2 *''Universe'' #18 - "Monster Hunt" *''Universe'' #18 - "Mutagen Maintenance" *78 - "Invasion of the Triceratons" #3 *''Universe'' #21 - "How Woody Spent His Triceraton Invasion" *79 - "Invasion of the Triceratons" #4 *80 - "Invasion of the Triceratons" #5 ''Lost Causes *Universe'' #21 - "Lost Causes, Part 1" *''Universe'' #22 - "Lost Causes, Part 2" *''Universe'' #23 - "Nobody Cares" ''Kingdom of the Rats *Universe'' #19 - "Kingdom of Rats Prelude" *81 - "Kingdom of the Rats" #1 *82 - "Kingdom of the Rats" #2 *83 - "Kingdom of the Rats" #3 *84 - "Kingdom of the Rats" #4 *''Macro-Series'' #2 - ''Michelangelo'' ''Coming Doom *Universe'' #25 - "Spirit Walk" *''Universe'' #23 - "...And Out Came the Reptiles, Part 1" *''Universe'' #24 - "...And Out Came the Reptiles, Part 2" *''Universe'' #24 - "Life at Sea" ''Bebop and Rocksteady Hit the Road! *[[Bebop & Rocksteady Hit the Road! (chapter 1)|''Bebop & Rocksteady Hit the Road! #1]] *''Bebop & Rocksteady Hit the Road!'' #2 *''Bebop & Rocksteady Hit the Road!'' #3 *''Bebop & Rocksteady Hit the Road!'' #4 *''Bebop & Rocksteady Hit the Road!'' #5 ''Battle Lines *85 - (ohne Titel) *86 - "Battle Lines" #1 *87 - "Battle Lines" #2 *88 - "Battle Lines" #3 *Macro-Series'' #1 - ''Donatello'' *''Macro-Series'' #4 - [[Raphael (IDW Macro-Series)|''Raphael ]] *89 - (ohne Titel) City at War *Macro-Series'' #3 - ''Leonardo'' *90 - (ohne Titel) *91 - (ohne Titel) *92 - (ohne Titel) *93 - "City at War, Part 1" *''FCBD'' 2019 - "Casualty of War" und "Road to War" *94 - "City at War, Part 2" *95 - "City at War, Part 3" *96 - "City at War, Part 4" *97 - "City at War, Part 5" *98 - "City at War, Part 6" *''TMNT: Road to 100'' ''Shredder in Hell'' und ''City at War: The End *[[Shredder in Hell (chapter 1)|''Shredder in Hell #1]] *''Shredder in Hell'' #2 *''Shredder in Hell'' #3 *''Shredder in Hell'' #4 *''Shredder in Hell'' #5 *99 - "City at War, Part 7" *100 - "City at War: The End" 'Volume II: ''Reborn From the Ashes *101 - (ohne Titel) *101 - (ohne Titel) Non-Kanon * Hero Comics 2012 - "Ready Set Go!" *''The X-Files: Conspiracy'' - ''The X-Files/TMNT: Conspiracy'' #1 *''IDW: Deviations'' #5 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *"Mega Bloks Mutant Mayhem!" *''TMNT: Funko Universe One-Shot'' *''Bell County Comic Con 2018'' program book - "Dynasty Chinese Restaurant" Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #1 *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #2 *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #3 *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #4 *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #5 *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #6 *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II'' #1 *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II'' #2 *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II'' #3 *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II'' #4 *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II'' #5 *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II'' #6 *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #1 *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #2 *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #3 *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #4 *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #5 *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #6 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *[[Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW/Boom!) 01|''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #1]] *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #2 *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #3 *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #4 *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #5 Siehe auch *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (IDW) **Liste der IDW-Comics und [[Liste der TMNT Universe-Comics|Liste der TMNT Universe-Comics]] Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comic-Listen Kategorie:Comic-Listen (IDW) Kategorie:Chronologische Comic-Listen